


...Tease and Taste (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Series: A Safe Place To... [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Come Swallowing, Courtship, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Werecat Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Courting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Stiles solo quiere dar el siguiente paso en su relación.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Safe Place To... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690855
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	...Tease and Taste (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [...Tease and Taste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821407) by [TwistedAmusement13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedAmusement13/pseuds/TwistedAmusement13). 



Mira, la cosa es que Stiles sabe que todo es culpa suya. Peter solo hace lo que le pidió. Entonces, cuando el lobo se aleja, ambos jadean y Stiles pierde la pequeña fricción que tenía en su pene, sabe que es el único culpable de su propio gemido de frustración. Peter está siendo un caballero completo y originalmente eso era lo que quería, quería tomar las cosas con calma. Pero ahora, ahora después de casi cuatro meses, lamenta su decisión.  
  
"Lo siento, cariño", dice Peter, todavía un poco sin aliento, "pero probablemente deberíamos parar".  
  
Y lo entiende, lo hace, Peter es razonable, responsable, escucha sus palabras y no aprovecha la situación. Pero, con toda honestidad, en este momento, no podría importarle menos.  
  
Así que hace algo que nunca antes había hecho, agarra la parte posterior de la cabeza de Peter, tirándolo hacia abajo y hacia otro beso acalorado y si tuvo que usar un poco de su fuerza sobrenatural para hacerlo, bueno, tiene malditas _necesidades_. Peter va, más que feliz de continuar parece y Stiles cree que este podría ser el momento en que _finalmente_ pueda venirse.  
  
Ni siquiera le importa si eso significa venirse en los pantalones mientras se besa con su novio en el sofá. Está reprimido, quiere esto, quiere esto tan mal que prácticamente puede sentir sus nervios individuales a medida que son estimulados por el peso de Peter presionándolo.  
  
Pero justo antes de que esté a punto de venirse, Peter se aleja de nuevo, se sienta un poco más y se aleja más de Stiles y Stiles se queja en el fondo de su garganta, necesitado y jadeante, hasta que se convierte en un ligero gruñido de insatisfacción  
  
"¿Por qué?", Dice, apenas capaz de formar palabras.  
  
"Dijimos que tomaríamos esto lento, amor, no quiero apresurarte o presionarte", dice Peter uniformemente y Stiles no puede contener la mirada ante la capacidad del hombre de actuar tan malditamente equilibrado y coherente ahora mismo.  
  
 _S_ _abe_ que Peter está tan excitado como él. Incluso si no pudiera sentir la erección del lobo contra la suya, puede olerlo. La lujuria y la excitación, un cóctel que gira en el aire, combinado con la suya y simplemente se tira del pelo, usando el dolor como agente de enfoque, tratando de despejar la niebla en su cerebro para que tal vez puedan hablar sobre esto como adultos. Eso es algo que la gente hace en una relación, ¿verdad? No es que tenga algo con lo que compararlo, pero aún así.

Sabe lo que dijo, pero tiene que haber una manera de revisar esa declaración, llegar a un nuevo acuerdo para que, con suerte, finalmente pueda tener un maldito orgasmo que no haya sido entregado por su propia mano. Realmente le gustaría venirse en algún momento antes del final del puto año.  
  
"Está bien", dice mientras se sienta, teniendo que reajustarse sutilmente en sus pantalones para sentirse más cómodo. Se frota la nuca y deja escapar un suspiro. "Bien."  
  
Peter solo lo está mirando, esperando, para que Stiles diga lo que pasará después. Es dulce, la forma en que le permite dictar interacciones como esta, incluso si la mayoría de las veces no tiene ni idea de lo que realmente está haciendo y, ocasionalmente, lo ignora.  
  
Una parte necesitada y ligeramente rechazada de él está empujando al frente de su pensamiento consciente y superando a su cerebro y antes de que pueda argumentar racionalmente, antes de poder defender su caso como un maldito _adulto_ , está gritando "¿Por qué sigues parando? ¿No me quieres?”  
  
Y joder, sabe que esa no es la verdad, bueno, la mayoría de él lo sabe. Pero no puede evitar sentirse un poco inseguro. Peter es hermoso, grueso, robusto y poderoso sin siquiera intentarlo y eso solo rasca la superficie. Es protector, asombroso y le cuida tan bien que no quiere nada más mientras esté cerca. Y sabe que está respetando sus deseos, pero no puede silenciar por completo esa voz que susurra venenosa en su cabeza que Peter no lo quiere así, que nunca lo hará. Que encontrará a alguien mejor, más digno de su tiempo y luego se quedará sin nada.

Así que sale antes de que pueda detenerlo y Peter se ve preocupado, confundido y ligeramente herido, acercándose a Stiles en el sofá y agarrando sus manos.  
  
“Tonterías, cariño. Sabes que ese no es el caso. Te quiero muchísimo y pone a prueba mi control cada vez que tengo que retirarme, porque, sinceramente, quiero devastarte.” Declara, un leve gruñido entrelazando sus palabras mientras termina.  
  
La frecuencia cardiaca de Stiles aumenta. La tranquilidad es lo que necesitaba, pero aún así no detiene el petulante, "Entonces, ¿por qué no lo haces?"  
  
Los ojos de Peter se iluminan de azul eléctrico y Stiles puede ver una pizca de colmillos antes de que pueda respirar profundamente y recuperarse.  
  
"Pediste que tomáramos esto con calma y no quiero ir en contra de lo que acordamos". Dice cuándo puede hacerlo.  
  
“Lo sé, sé que lo hice. Y en ese momento lo hacía, pero ahora, ahora quiero venirme tan mal que duele. ¿No podemos tocarnos más? Han pasado meses, Peter ", No puede evitar el leve gemido en su voz; “Solo quiero hacer más, dar el siguiente paso o dos. ¿Podemos hacer eso?"  
  
Peter gime y tira de Stiles hacia su pecho, el lobo entierra su cabeza en su cuello y respira profundamente. El pulso de Stiles se acelera y se mueve, permitiendo que Peter lo acerque aún más, hasta que se sienta a horcajadas sobre sus gruesos muslos. No se aparta, las manos de Peter calientes y firmes en su cintura, manteniéndolo en su lugar.  
  
"Quiero", Gruñe, bajo y gutural en el oído de Stiles, "dioses, quiero".  
  
"Por favor, Peter", no está por encima de la mendicidad, no en este momento.  
  
Siente un ligero mordisco en el cuello y no puede evitar el pequeño gemido que escapa de la acción.  
  
"Shh", Peter lo está calmando, "todavía tenemos que hablar de esto".  
  
Stiles gime y resopla un poco frustrado, retrocediendo un poco para poder mirar la cara de Peter. “¿De qué más necesitamos hablar? Quiero más, por favor, Peter. Quiero que me toques. Quiero tocarte. Quiero mi boca y mis manos sobre ti y las tuyas sobre mí. ¿No podemos? Hemos estado bien, lo hemos tomado con calma y has sido un caballero. ¿No es hora de recompensar nuestra paciencia? "  
  
Peter lo mira acaloradamente mientras habla, con los ojos brillantes y medio cerrados, observando atentamente su boca. Él asiente levemente, pero en el último segundo parece estar sobrio, sus ojos se clavan en Stiles.  
  
Levanta una mano, pasa los nudillos por la mejilla de Stiles, acaricia su cara y luego ahueca la barbilla. "No quiero joder esto, cariño. No quiero presionarte y hacer que te arrepientas de todo lo que hagamos. Sé que estamos excitados ahora, pero no quiero que nada de lo que hagamos sea un error ".  
  
Stiles se inclina ligeramente, dándole un casto beso. Deja que su frente descanse contra la de Peter, con los ojos cerrados.  
  
"No lo sería", promete. “Peter, me preocupo mucho por ti. Eres tan bueno conmigo. Y me enamoro más de ti cada día que estamos juntos. No puedo imaginar nuestras vidas por separado y nunca quiero hacerlo. Quiero estar contigo para siempre si puedo. Es la verdad, incluso si no lo había expresado tan completamente antes.”  
  
"Y yo también quiero estar contigo, cariño". Peter está de acuerdo, levantando un poco la cara para que sus labios se encuentren.  
  
"Entonces, si ambos estamos de acuerdo, ¿podemos hacer más?" Stiles susurra, besando el lado de la cara de Peter hasta que llega a su oído. "Tengo muchas ganas de saborearte". Dice lo suficientemente fuerte como para que escuche "Realmente quiero que me muestres lo que te gusta".  
  
El pecho de Peter vibra debajo de Stiles, un gruñido retumbando dentro, puede sentir la presión de las garras a través de su camisa en sus caderas. Gira las caderas un poco para crear fricción, clavando los dientes en el lado del cuello de Peter para contener su propio gemido.  
  
"Por favor, Peter", suplica en la piel y el músculo debajo de su lengua.  
  
Va a rodar sus caderas nuevamente, pero Peter lo agarra con firmeza, "te estás burlando demasiado", responde, mordiendo y succionando su propia marca en el cuello de Stiles.

Mueve sus manos entre ellos, tirando del botón y la cremallera de los pantalones de Peter, preguntándose si lo dejará o detendrá esto de una vez por todas esta noche. Los abre y mueve una mano dentro e inmediatamente toca el pelo y la carne caliente, su propio gemido coincide con el de Peter.  
  
Se apresura a tratar de liberar el pene de Peter de las restricciones del pantalón, pero Peter apoya una mano en su muñeca, "despacio", le dice y Stiles asiente con la cabeza en su cuello, moviendo la frente para descansar sobre su hombro para poder ver entre sus cuerpos. Peter se aferró firmemente a su cuello, mordiendo, lamiendo, chupando marcas en la piel pálida solo para que desaparecieran porque mierda si puede concentrarse en retener su curación.  
  
Cuando saca el pene de Peter lo suficiente como para ver que está duro y de un rojo intenso, húmedo y con gotas en la punta, se le hace agua la boca al verlo. Es suave como la seda en su mano cuando hace un movimiento lento, Peter gime en su cuello. Se paraliza.  
  
Ni siquiera lo piensa, pero está de rodillas en el espacio que se ha hecho para sí mismo entre las piernas de Peter, mucho más cerca ahora, tirando de los pantalones de Peter para tirar de ellos un poco más abajo para que pueda tener un poco de espacio para trabajar. No es que tenga ni idea de qué hacer fuera de la pornografía, pero independientemente de ello en algún lugar en su mente considera que esta es la acción adecuada.  
  
Envuelve su mano alrededor de la base y es largo y grueso, caliente al tacto. Sin embargo, está todo en silencio y, por alguna razón, le saca de cualquier neblina inducida por el pene en el que se encontraba y mira a Peter.  
  
Los labios de Peter están ligeramente entreabiertos, sus ojos azules eléctricos; incluso puede ver una pizca de colmillo. Casi parece que Peter no respira, el ascenso y la caída de su pecho son muy superficiales.  
  
Se pregunta si ha hecho algo mal.  
  
Peter debe captar la inquietud que le rodea y solo levanta una mano para acariciar su pelo, es agradable, _muuuy_ agradable y comienza a ronronear como siempre termina haciéndolo cuando juega con su pelo así.  
  
Se mueve hacia abajo y Peter no mueve la mano mientras baja la cabeza, la vista ante él ahora es un poco menos intimidante. Hay una humedad brillante en la punta y su lengua la atraviesa, lamiéndola. Es un poco amargo en sus papilas gustativas, pero no le importa en absoluto, vuelve a probarlo.  
  
Lame debajo de la cabeza, levantando la lengua y rodeándola, antes de bajar por el tronco y mojarlo todo, haciendo que su mano se deslice más fácilmente sobre las partes que no está seguro que le quepan en la boca. Peter gime suavemente por encima de él, todavía le pasa una mano por el pelo.  
  
Es consciente de sus dientes cuando sella los labios alrededor del pene de Peter y succiona suavemente, le gana un gemido y un tirón apretado en su pelo, ronronea, satisfecho de que le está afectando tanto. Se apresura un poco, embriagado en la sensación de poder, ahogándose cuando se desliza demasiado hacia abajo y se encuentra con su reflejo nauseoso. Tiene que retroceder, tosiendo un poco y oye el " _ve_ _despacio, cariño_ " de Peter, antes de que pueda controlar su reacción y reanudar la tarea.  
  
Ahora va más despacio, meneando la cabeza lentamente, sintiendo el punto donde se atragantó antes y trabajando suavemente. No es lo que pensó que sería, no es que realmente tuviera una pista, pero descubre que le gusta más de lo que esperaba.  
  
Es capaz de concentrarse, ahogando el mundo que lo rodea hasta que es solo el deslizamiento aterciopelado de carne caliente en su boca; su lengua recorría la longitud de Peter con el movimiento de su cabeza. El resto del mundo es abstracto; tirones suaves y caricias de la mano de Peter; gemidos, jadeos y suaves palabras de alabanza que salen de los labios de Peter como una oración; puede olerlos claramente, el aroma de Peter mezclado con afecto-adoración-lujuria y toques de amor.  
  
Obtiene un ritmo de lengua, labios y el movimiento de su cabeza, yendo un poco más profundo cada vez. A pesar de que su atención se centra únicamente en Peter, capta las palabras que Peter dice cuando se deja escuchar.

“Tan bueno, Stiles”  
  
Un zumbido gimiente, "Sí, así, sigue así"  
  
"Perfecto, cariño"  
  
Está fascinado, dichoso e ignorante de su propia excitación que amenazaba con consumirlo antes. Ahora, esa frustración acumulada se ha desvanecido de él y todo lo que quiere hacer es hacer sentir bien a Peter.  
  
Lleva a Peter más profundo; más allá del punto anterior hasta que está tragando a su alrededor antes de tener que retirarse un poco para respirar nuevamente. Peter maldice, le agarra el pelo con más fuerza, las garras afiladas le pinchan el cuero cabelludo y Stiles gime a su alrededor y lo vuelve a meter en la garganta.  
  
"Joder, Stiles", puede verlo jadeando por encima de él cuando finalmente levanta los ojos, "sigues haciendo eso y voy a venirme".  
  
Stiles solo arquea una ceja, se retira un poco, la lengua acaricia la parte inferior de su pene.  
  
"Estás ronroneando", dice Peter y Stiles está confundido, pero Peter solo pasa su mano por su pelo nuevamente y los ojos de Stiles se cierran y con un suspiro por la nariz vuelve a lo que estaba haciendo antes.  
  
"Joder, ni siquiera te das cuenta de que lo estás haciendo, ¿verdad?" La voz de Peter es suave y asombrada. Se encoge de hombros y continúa chupando a Peter.  
  
Parece que solo unos momentos más tarde, Peter está tirando de su pelo nuevamente, admite que podría haberse perdido un poco en lo que estaba haciendo, pero abre los ojos nuevamente y le mira, una pregunta en su mirada.  
  
Peter se ve un poco salvaje, su pelo es un desastre, sus ojos ardientes, sus colmillos y su mandíbula apretada.  
  
"Querido, me voy a venir", Peter gruñe y Stiles tararea ante esto, haciendo que Peter vuelva a maldecir, la mano en su pelo tirando fuerte, pero Stiles lucha contra el movimiento de Peter tratando de alejarlo.  
  
Supone que es dulce que esté tratando de advertirle, tratando de ser un caballero y dejando que elija qué hacer con ese conocimiento, pero se encuentra deseando que se venga en su boca, queriendo la prueba de sus esfuerzos en su lengua y en su garganta.  
  
Utiliza un poco de su fuerza para llevarle de vuelta a su garganta, traga a su alrededor nuevamente y eso debe ser todo, porque puede sentir el pulso del pene en la boca, la sensación del semen deslizándose por su garganta, tiene que retroceder un poco para adaptarse, pero se lo traga todo y luego lame el semen salada del pene de Peter antes de sentarse sobre sus talones, contento, satisfecho, lamiendo los restos de sus labios.  
  
El resto de su conciencia tarda en volver a él, pero ahora puede sentir lo duro y adolorido que está en los confines de sus pantalones. Peter, a pesar de lo compuesto que normalmente luce, se ve completamente destrozado y Stiles siente orgullo hinchándose en su pecho porque lo hizo verse así. Peter está respirando con dificultad, una mano apretada contra su propio muslo mientras que la otra sigue acariciando suavemente su pelo. Admitirá estar un poco sorprendido por la dicotomía y aunque su propia situación es urgente, no quiere romper el resplandor posterior, por lo que simplemente apoya la cabeza en el muslo interno de Peter y se acurruca allí, complacido.  
  
Peter no tarda mucho en salir de su estupor inducido por el sexo y cuando lo hace, trata de mostrarle cada truco de su lengua que puede pensar mientras hace venir a Stiles una y otra vez hasta que incluso teniendo el periodo refractario corto no puede volver a ponerse duro.  
  
El sofá, sin embargo, no sobrevive.


End file.
